Morning Glory Series
by Starfire
Summary: Kazuma realize something about Sleeping Beauty and himself. Spoiler from Manga, disclaimer explains it.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:**_ Kanojo no Jijou belongs to other people -- Masami Tsuda, Gainax and Right Stuff. I am only borrowing these characters for a short time. I promise to return them right after I'm done. However, the plot and ideas will belong to me. However please do not sue me I am a very poor fan fic writer._

**Author's Note:**_ This fan fiction has spoilers toward the manga [book 9], this is a warning to those that do not want to know what the manga went onward toward. However, I incorporated the scene of where he went into the room, as interpretation, even though what happens in book 9 wasn't what he was thinking about in book 10. Just to let you know. _

**Sleeping Beauty   
By Starfire**

Soft light drifted into the double doors the light filmy material of the curtains drifted around the small bed. While sunlight stretch outward, caressing softly, while highlighting light golden-orange, waves of it tumble across pillowcases of white. The slumbering beauty slept on, her rose red lips stood out against the pale skin of dove ivory. A pretty yellow dress draped around her figure, shaping, and enclosing like a protective armor against the warring chills of cold winds. 

That was the way Kazuma found her, while walking into her room after knocking to see if she would like some ice cream, it was a way for him to try to spend some time with her. After all Ying and Yang was becoming more official and it required more of his time, which led to him not being able to see Tsubasa as much, and in turn ignoring her. 

Walking toward her, he brushed away the curtains of silk, to look upon the sleeping woman. No one should look this way. The urge inside him raged against the door that he kept shut within him. His eyes soften, as he stared into her face, Sleeping Beauty, the thought trailed through his head. Images of Tsubasa danced in his mind, of her in the play-acting the part of three people. 

His mind wandered slightly, remembering the person that drafted Tsubasa, a famous writer of all things, he mused. Aya. The name instantly popped into his head, shaking his head at the mental image of the short black hair girl that was about the same age as Tsubasa, yet older. The parts that she created for Tsubasa was perfect, musing still at the creations, and the clothing that she wore. Antique the android robot of Ren Crawford, child like, jealous of anyone taking her place. Rosemary the woman that Ren Crawford fell in love with, and yet betrayed him by going for another man with money, but she ended up giving birth to a child giving it to Ren, and end up dying in the end. May the child that Rosemary left in the end to Ren, whom grew up, and yet died by accident, when Ren got jealous and tried to attack the man that she talked too. 

All those characters were like Tsubasa, and it shocked him to see her in those forms. So comfortable with them, Antique, where she was cute childish-like yet artificial showing the facial masks that he seen Tsubasa use. She was always acting like an animal as a way for protection; it was one of her masks. Closing his eyes, he breath deeply, the fragrance of flowers drifted into his senses making him dizzy slightly. 

Rosemary was something that shocked him to the core, finding that Tsubasa could transform quickly into a seductive woman, it hit him quickly, and to see her rip apart in a flash, because of cruelty, it hit to close to home, to what could happen if Tsubasa ever lost that child like quality. This sort of thing made him even more fearful of what was to become of her, if she did grow up, and yet he so wanted her to, but in a way to still stay the way she was with the innocence that made her into who she was. 

Then again, he could be underestimating her and making an issue about innocence of all the things, but that lay rest in the last character. Rubbing his eyes from the grittiness of lack of sleep, he walked toward her again, keeping his eyes on the fall of her chest, going up and downwards. Lips parted tempting, in lax sleep, he felt himself drawing closer, until he almost touched her lips, he quickly drew back. 

Eyes widen in shock, while trying to figure out what he almost did. Quickly he spun around and left her room, until he was safely holed up in his room. "What did I almost do?" Whispering, while fear tremble in his limbs, questions form in his mind quicker then a bullet. "I almost took advantage of her." Licking his lips nervously, _Was this the way brotherly love was suppose to be? Why did I almost do that? Unless I was in…_

Cold sweat broke upon his brow, "I am in love with her." He felt his heart pound faster, fingers brush against his chest, as he closed his eyes tightly, panting at the realization. The urge he manages to figure out, and the feelings convey, which made things hit home almost, fairy tales from books he read came back. The whole declaration of feeling for sleeping beauty that the prince made, when he kissed her to awake her, was this the answer to why he wanted to, still needed to feel that kiss he was going to give. _Was this the inner maniac trappings of a man in brotherly love, whom develop a case of lust for his younger sister? I am a hentai now?_ The whole idea was scary, he didn't feel safe here anymore, _Iie_. Kazuma thought, he didn't think it was safe for Tsubasa if he stayed. 

It wasn't right, he supposed in resentment to his behavior to love his sister this way, it was indecent, dirty, since when did he get hentai thoughts like his band mates? Restlessness started to flood him, as he stood up, _What do I do now?_ He lean his forehead on the pillow, in agony as hormones tumble through him. "Why is it now I feel this way?" He then fell into a fitful sleep, showing images of Tsubasa asleep in bed like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her. 


	2. For the Love of Noise

**Disclaimer:**_ Kanojo no Jijou belongs to other people – Masami Tsuda, Gainax and Right Stuff. I am only borrowing these characters for a short time. I promose to return them right after I'm done. However, the plot and ideas will belong to me. Please do not sue me I am just a poor fan fic writer. _

**Thanks to Reviewers: ** _"Aww that was so kawaii! God Kazuma is hot! *blushes* anyways it was nice very very nice!"_ –Jen Innocent Sake [I appreciate the comment, and yes Kazuma is very hot hehe I especially favor him, since he is young, and loves Tsubasa. *Winks*] 

_"please don't tell me the story is only going to be this short! i was just adjusting to it and demand to see/read more(though i doubt you have to listen and do as i say since as your the author and i'm only a reader but i'll voice what it out anyways)!rnPLEASE!rnUPDATE SOON!" _~Anonymous [You seem really genki! lol Thanks for the review, and yes this is a update, so I hope you enjoy it. Gomen if I didn't update as soon as possible though I do try. Besides, I normally like to see what the manga does in their updates, so that way I can get a grasp of the character. However, Thanks a lot for your support, I especially enjoy people that let me know if they want a continuation.] 

_"Another excellent Kazuma/Tsubasa fic. *sighs in contentment* You really do have a lot of talent. I admire your work a great deal. Please keep it up!! Thanks for the awesome stories!!!"_ ~ Aeris Tsukiyono [Arigato for your review, I enjoy your creations in fan fiction as well, I especially am glad that you enjoy my products, though I am still learning how to write in a much more deeper depth.] 

_"thanks for the K/T fic!!! i love you!"_~ V-chan [The pleasure is all mine, it is people like you that bring me great happiness to write not only for myself, but for you as well.] 

**Author's Note:**_ I decided to do the whole review paste thing in the fic, because I want those to know that I love them for their support. Demo if you are one of the reviewers and are rather shy about this; please e-mail me I will take off your names. I do not want to offend anyone; I just want to show that I appreciate the reviews. *winks* _

This pretty much occurs in Manga 11 so it is a spoiler, except my interpretation, this is probably before chapter 1 before that, so you can see it as her point of view during what happen in Kazuma's well devotion to music. 

**For the Love of Noise   
By Starfire**

It was noisy in the auditorium where Yin Yang would present their songs, to the masses; it was crowded, people sweating from the heat from mesh of bodies together. Waves of lights turning different colors swirl around the crowds, Arima, Tonami, Sakura, Rika, Aya, Yukino, and Tsubasa stood in the middle of the crowds near the stage. Screams of the name Yin Yang ran through out the crowds. 

Everyone was smiling all except the delicate girl name Tsubasa, her eyes swirl around, irate by the loud noise that slam around all the people. It reminded her of people that are sway like lambs to the slaughterhouse, even though this presentation displays her beloved Kazuma, it made her wonder. What exactly was so wonderful about this music? She was only here because of her little brother Kazuma, her hat cover her head, while she held a box like purse, her body was crescent and dressed up like a doll. Different, compared to those around her, Yukino was dressed in a jersey, while Arima was in a black shirt and white pants, it was a contrast, yet okay to a place like this. Her eyes swirl a bit to the others, thinking here and there until her thoughts concluded that she didn't belong, while everyone around her were ensconce with the music, she belong to another dimension a different melody that she abide too. 

It wasn't right, she supposed, that she was in a place like this, where Kazuma and the others could mesh as one. Yet to her, the music around her was foreign, it taunted her telling her, that they all belong to it, while rejecting her for her differences. It made her heart creak with pain, like a boat with out a oars just drifted being pushed away, farther and farther away from the others that she love dearly. 

After all, Arima found Yukino his love, her Papa found Kazuma's Okaa-san, why wouldn't Kazuma find a new love that would push her further and further away from his heart? Kazuma his new love is this noise that taunted her for not being able to understand what it was saying, this noise that sound like discord while entwine around her beloved Kazuma's voice. The lights blare around him, causing her pupils to hurt from the brightness, it engulf the figure of Kazuma, his eyes were closed staring up into the ceiling, while he hold the mic, singing his heart out to this noise. 

The taunting Tsubasa sees that the noise brings, that he would love it more then her, yet how can someone call this music? This noise, a thing that keeps her farther away from Kazuma, this discord that follows his voice to perfection and yet it pushes her away from the one thing she ever wanted anymore. _Kazuma._

Tears flooded her soul, turning away, the little cherub walked away, her heart in shambles for she could tell that, she was the third wheel to this relationship. Kazuma her brother the one she wanted to love her was gone, and she once again was discarded like before, when Arima found Yukino, and when her Papa found another women to love. Yet, it hurt, for when will this cycle end, her hands pressed against her chest, when she made it back home, kicking her heels off, she noticed that the house was quiet like always. No one was home, and once again, she is alone, with her companion silence. Tears finally trek down her cheeks like trails, her mouth parted in a silent sob from the pain that wreck through her shoulder, throwing her dress on the floor. She walked toward her bed just in her chemise and collapse from the pain in her heart, while the comfort of her room beckons her to sleep. Yes sleep, away her troubles, yet it would not come, the shallow ends of sleep, even though they try to entangle her like vines. 

Laying there, the blanket pull against her like petals of a flower, surrounding her in their shroud of darkness, they called to her _Come on my beauty fall to us. They wrap themselves around her more tightly, a soft creak of her door caused a beam of light to cut clear across the room, the_ shadow of Kazuma danced on her wall, making her shiver more, she didn't want to see him. It hurt to much, the ice, she wanted the ice to cage her soul so that way, she wouldn't touch him, and let him see how much he hurt her. 

It wasn't right after all for her to interfere with his new mistress Kazuma was happy with his noise, his music, it wasn't her right to destroy that, because of her selfishness, so she stay silent. The door clicked shut, her tears started to leak out of the corners until they trail against the pillow, the shrouds of darkness began to crept more closer welcoming her as she submitted to their confidence. They whispered that they would never leave her, that they would never go away from her like the others, for in their own way, they and her are one. 

Submission, she was so tired, the will of her light dim, as the final curtain fell on her dragging her into the depths of eternal sleep. Her heart was finally encased in the hourglass of eternal time. Tick Tock Tick Tock. 

Note: Tsubasa is always surrounded by silence, it is quiet reserve like her, she feels that music itself is an intruder into her life, drawing Kazuma far away from her. Just for those of you whom don't quite understand. *Laughs* 

Terms   
Arigato – Thank you   
Okaa-san – Mother   
Gomen – Sorry **Genki – Energetic **

**Mood:** [Frustrated] I am beginning to feel how Aya feels when words don't seem to come in the right frame. 


	3. Morning Glories

Disclaimer: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou belongs to other people -- Masami Tsuda, Gainax and Right Stuff. I am only borrowing these characters for a short time. I promise to return them right after I'm done. However, the plot and ideas will belong to me. However please do not sue me I am a very poor fan fic writer.  
  
Authors Note: Forgive me, for using the whole Peter Pan references again, I can't help it! Anyways, I finished this fic early in the morning so please forgive the grammar errors.  
  
Morning Glories  
Chapter 3  
By Starfire  
  
It hurt. Everything around her seems to blend and bleed together like a great coil. Condensing, compressing, and entwine each other in it's intricate mass of chaos and complexities. The ever-present beauty of Tsubasa Shibahime was fading quickly, it was evident in everything she did, the endless fake smiles that was grafted on her face like a work of art.  
  
Everything she did was life less like a doll, it was frightening mobile and automatic as a matron machine, with a zip and flop in gestures. Kazuma continued inwardly with his music he never realized that his soul was standing beside him, calling him. Never realizing the soft cries of 'help me(s)' pleading before his deafen ears, by his mistress of noise.  
  
How this tale seem like the ever dizzy spell of when people shout out 'I do not believe in fairies.' In addition-one by one the fairies had fallen to their deaths, until only the clapping of audience would revert them back to life. However should the audience not even pay attention to the dying wonderful shine of the tinker fairies, then that glow itself shall fade, like the ever present Morning Glories that are diminished and snuffed out.  
  
The fairy child that belong to Tsubasa was turned away, until she too had fallen, for her true one person did not hear let along see her tinker of light. Sad that it is eternally-bonded, eternally-wrapped into erosion, was her sad twisted fate, and so she fled-away from the prince and his mistress of noise.  
  
The bang of the door shutting, gave the final curtain call to the pixie fairy that was Tsubasa, her wings were clipped, and she has fallen into despair. A place that not even fairies, dare to trend on except those that had fallen in love, and so the tale goes on.  
  
The favorite book on Kazuma's shelf fell down, he jerked his head upward, and stared it. Puzzled by the landing of his favorite book, he took off his earphones, and walked over picking it up. The cover was well worn from love that he had given the book of the famous stories of Peter Pan. Flipping opened the cover; Kazuma flinched, when he discovers that the picture that he held of Tsubasa was torn in two. Placing it together, he stared lovingly at the picture of Tsubasa looking at the camera, however when he look closer, he felt his brows furrow to notice that the emerald eyes held tears in them. It was odd, and totally weird, after all when he had taken the picture, she was smiling with no tears present, perhaps it was an omen.  
  
Kazuma being the leader singer of Ying and Yang was indeed superstitious, after all, his mother was one of those people that believed in bad luck let along good luck and raised him up around the whole beliefs. Though she wasn't a fanatic obsessive person in that area, she just believed, when things show you something. You should not ignore the warnings, so now here he was still standing looking at the picture with a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Placing the picture on his table with the book, he pulled open the door glancing around for the girl in question.  
  
"Tsubasa?" Kazuma called out as he walked to her door, knocking on it gently, he pushed it open, peaking in slightly. "Tsubasa are you in here?" Walking carefully, he notice a lump on the floor, his eyes widen to notice that it was Tsubasa. "TSUBASA!" Crying out in panic, he ran to his stepsister, and kneels next to her, his fingers trembled as he brushed aside the auburn golden locks to feel for a pulse on her neck.  
  
It was faint, and her skin was cold as ice, quickly he jerk himself upward and ran to the phone to dial for a hospital. The hours trickled by as he talked briefly to the emergency personnel, and told them the information to get to their house. Then he ran back to his pixie and held her hand, while staring at her in agony. Inwardly, he knew that it was partially his fault; after all, he was too enthralled in his songs, to realize that the one that he loves with all his being was sick. "Tsubasa hang on.ne onegai hang on." He changed softly, while cradling her to his chest, the ambulance arrived of course, to discover the disparaged youth, it was rather heartbreaking. Almost like the scenario or Romeo and Juliet, however they hope this wasn't the case, that both of these young teenagers would live to see happiness together.  
  
Two days later, the group of friends composed of Miyazawa Yukino, Sena Rika, Sawada Aya, Sakura Tsubaki, Isawa Maho, Arima Souichiro, Asaba Hideaki, and Tonami Takefumi came to visit Tsubasa in the hospital. It seems, that Tsubasa suffered from malnutrition, due her weight loss, the hospital thought it would have been best if she was under supervision until her weight returned. However, clinically by what the doctors could tell Tsubasa was in pain, not of the physical aspect, but more of the emotional sense.  
  
The doctors wanted to have a couple of Tsubasa's friends come over to see if it would have helped the patient out to see some people that care about her. Of course Kazuma, remain by her side though out the long trials, except when she was awake, he felt responsible, and guilty for not helping his stepsister. Therefore, he started to avoid her when she was awake, but was with her when she slept, one could even say it was denial.  
  
Dr. Hira stood outside with the group of people; "I would like two people to go in at a time, so as to not let her well feel uncomfortable."  
  
The group members glance at each other in anxiety, Yukino took Souichiro's hand, "Well go first," she volunteered confidently, though inwardly she felt distressed, and anxious about what she was going to see. After all she had heard from the other's before that Tsubasa was hurt before, however this would be the first time she would see the kawaii girl in a hospital setting.  
  
Almost sensing his girlfriend's distress Souichiro squeezed Yukino's hand reassuring. "Hai, we'll go first," glancing at the doctor as the door open to let them into the sterile room.  
  
Rika looked at Aya her best friend worriedly, "Aya do you think Tsubasa is alright?"  
  
Sakura grinned and patted Rika's head, "Don't worry Tsubasa is tough then she looks, she'll get by." A fist gently smacks her in the head, "Itai! What was that for Tonami?" Glaring daggers at her boyfriend for his behavior, though, she knew he was just being honest.  
  
"Baka. Rika isn't talking about physically," Tonami voiced in a matter o'l fact way. "She is talking about Tsubasa in the emotional sense let alone the mental sense." Gripping onto Sakura he drew her into his arms, while whispering, "Though thanks for trying to lighten up the mood."  
  
This drew a gentle smile from Sakura's lips, "Hai."  
  
Asaba of course felt rather uncomfortable in the white hallways, spotting Kazuma that was sitting on a chair, he strolled over, with his hands in his pockets, and slid into the chair across from the younger boy. "Yo."  
  
"Yo." Kazuma mumbled softly.  
  
Meanwhile in the room Tsubasa sat staring out the window from her medical bed, her eyes were darken, while she remain immobile state. "Tsubasa-chan?" Yukino called out quietly to her friend. When this drew no response, she walked closer to the sidebars. "Tsubasa-chan Daijoubu?" Whispering once again hoping to draw recognition in her friends eyes, even though before they didn't get along due to her being Arima's girlfriend, she had hoped they were now closer together.  
  
"Tsubasa?" Souichiro's tried softly, "Daijoubu?" He tried to prompt a response too; all he saw was the pallor of his friend, and the unnatural stillness that never belong to his friend. Normally she was filled with vivid energy, which swirled around her like a tidal wave. This Tsubasa however was to still in his opinion, almost like a lifeless shell. "Onegai tell us what is wrong." Going closer, he touched the girls hand, only to discover it was cold like death, how many times did this bring him nightmares of cold lifeless hands. It was as bad as his nightmares of when his parents beat him up, making him suffer, making him feel dirty.  
  
Tsubasa lifted her head staring at him, with a blank expression, "Everything is fine." She voiced out, but the life wasn't there anymore, just a robot shell of the girl he cared about like a sister. What ever did happen to her? He wonders, what caused her to become this way was another reason. He wanted to exert a certain violence and shake her ratter her to tell him why she was acting this way. However, to do so would cause more barriers in himself to crash forward, and he didn't want to, just yet, even though he love Tsubasa like a sister.  
  
Finding that neither one could do much, they both exited through the doorway, greeting their friends, their expressions weren't good of course. Since things seem rather hopeless for Tsubasa was high in her own tower locked up away from them.  
  
One by one in pairs, the rest of the group went in order with Rika-Aya, then Sakura-Tonami, and then Maho-Asaba. When all of them left, except for the exception of Asaba.  
  
Asaba of course was very observant, even though other's wouldn't give him credit for his abilities. He saw more then most people, since his characteristics were flaunty, and ditzy. He was the most brilliant man after all, it wouldn't have been possible for him to get into the high school that Arima Souichiro belonged to, if he didn't have his ways to pass the tests.  
  
Asaba however was good at pretending, that was how he and Tsubasa related in all aspects, and they were observant, wise, and good at hiding things behind their masks. Tsubasa with her childish antics and Asaba with his playboy attitudes, both were two peas in a pod as the saying goes. Sitting once again next to Kazuma, he observed the youth quietly, another trait he had even though he pretend to be loud like Tsubasa, he was rather quiet and reflective. He notice the pain the one before him harbored the guilt the pain, even though he normally wouldn't interfere in other people's lives, he felt that this time he should. After the entire Princess inside that room was suffering and the one thing that Asaba couldn't stand was the pain of a female, it was one thing he was taught and that was to make sure a lady did not cry.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know." Asaba stated quietly in the waiting room, while in a relax pose. "However, it is your fault for not helping the pixie inside that room, hiding out here won't make her suffering go away Kazuma- chan."  
  
Kazuma felt anger well up inside him, "How do you know this?" Self loath seep into his soul, "I was the one that didn't help her, didn't notice when she was sick, I was to busy with music to realize everything that was going on around me."  
  
"Oh yes you are guilty for that I reassure you, but your not guilty for the love she harbors for you. That is her own problem, not yours, only thing your guilty of was not realizing that she was in love with a dimwitted fool that you are." Asaba voiced lazily, "But tell me Kazuma-chan, why do you hide your own feelings from her?"  
  
Clenching his fist together, feeling the pain from his nails digging into his flesh, "I am her brother Asaba."  
  
"Step brother Kazuma-chan." Asaba smirks slightly; "I doubt that is the reason behind your hesitation."  
  
"You don't realize this Asaba, the love she feels for me is only sibling love." The lead singer of Ying and Yang stuttered out, his hands pounded on the handle of the chair. "Damn it you don't understand, I -" The feelings pour from him, "I want her to love me in the non-sibling fashion. I want her to feel me, breath me, be with me, I wrote those songs all for her." His fingers uncurled and slid over his heart. "I made all that music hoping to whatever deity in the world that she would fall in love with me in the sense of a man and women sort of love."  
  
"You're a fool Kazuma-chan." Asaba stated quietly.  
  
"Yes I know I am." The younger one whispered to the older teen.  
  
Asaba shook his head, "You don't understand, she loves you in that fashion not sibling."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
This drew soft chuckle from the other, "Oh Kazuma-chan I know, when you played at the concern, I watched Tsubasa walk away." Gesturing with his hands lightly, "Do you want to know why she walked away?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Asaba leaned on his right hand, "She thought you loved music more then her, when she stared at you on the stage, do you want to know what I saw?" At the sign of assent, he went on, "I saw jealously, sadness, despair." Pointing his fingers at the door that lead to Tsubasa's room, "That fairy in there thought you love music more then her, she gave up."  
  
"But how stupid can that be---" He was cut off at the wave from Asaba.  
  
"Listen this is Tsubasa we are talking about, she understands thing on a different level then you, she doesn't comprehend that anyone would want her. Think of this way, you both were alone, no one waiting for you, wanting love aching for it. Then boom you have a sibling, and they love you they care for you. Of course confusion might happen regarding sibling feelings, but there was a spark before it, the love you feel wasn't that type of love." Asaba stood up and walked in front of Kazuma. "Listen little boy. Your dealing with a woman's heart here, something that beats, that breathes, but your also dealing with Tsubasa."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Do you like the story of Peter Pan?" Asaba mentioned quietly.  
  
Kazuma blinked slightly in confusion. "Eh, yes I do."  
  
"Well think of it this way, you have a fairy, and if a person shouts out 'I do not believe in fairies' what should happen?" Asaba nodded his head to the room, "The fairy ends up falling ne?" Getting a nod from the boy, he smiles softly, "And how does one solve this problem but to clap for the fairy so that it comes back to life ne?"  
  
"Yes, but I still don't see how this applies to me and Tsubasa?" Drawing a sigh in exasperation, Asaba tug Kazuma up by his shirt. "HEY! What you doing?"  
  
"Now see here, you know the story, I am sure as hell know you and Tsubasa like it since she kept on harping about it, when you read her the story." Satisfied at the wide eye look from the shorter boy, "Now think it this way, you got a fairy, it is almost dead you clap, your in love with Tsubasa, she is in love with you. One plus one is two. Now get in there." Asaba opened the door and threw Kazuma in, and shut it, with a sigh. "These kids these day, whatever happened to being smart?" Mumbling slightly as he dusted his hand, and walked away.  
  
Kazuma groaned, when he fell ungracefully onto something soft, opening his eyes, he stared into emerald green eyes. That stared at him in surprise; it was unnerving to think that Asaba had that super human strength to toss him that far across the room onto Tsubasa's bed not to mention on top of Tsubasa. "Itai!" Scrambling he sat up and rubbed his head, "Ah gomen! I didn't hurt you did I?" Concerned if he damaged the fairy princess anymore then what he did to her emotionally.  
  
"Iie." Tsubasa mumbles softly, then turned away to stare at the windows again, the fleet passing moment of surprise faded away from her eyes.  
  
"Tsubasa." Kazuma fidgeted slightly, "Do you hate me?" He babbled slightly, "I know I was stupid and I didn't pay attention to you and all. I am sorry really I am, I just, I-" He stuttered cursing his lack of communication skills even though he was good at singing. "I know you should hate me, since I am stupid, I know you probably don't love me like I love you in the non-fashion sibling sense of course.and I." He yelped slightly, when he felt Tsubasa jerked her blanket almost flipping him off the bed.  
  
"What did you say?" Bright emerald eyes stared at him in disbelief, evidently the words were bringing an impact to her.  
  
Kazuma glances down onto the white blankets his face turning red. "I know you should hate me."  
  
"Yada not that part, the part about love." Tsubasa breathed out breathlessly, it hurt to hope, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I love you." Kazuma lifted his head slightly to look at the emerald orbs, he felt his body quake at seeing the slowly forming tears in those ocean sea eyes. "Onegai don't cry." Quickly he move forward and brushed the tears from her eyes, "I am sorry, if this hurts you anymore, but I am not lying I do love you and if.if you don't love me that way I understand."  
  
"Baka." Tsubasa sobs as she grip onto Kazuma her arms drawing him to her, "Kazuma no Baka." She wails slightly, "I love you."  
  
Freezing slightly Kazuma leaned back to look at her, "You do?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kazuma felt the sides of his mouth lift into a smile. "Arigato." Leaning his forehead to Tsubasa he stared into her eyes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tsubasa whispered softly, "Kazuma no Baka, I almost gave up hope."  
  
"The term that Asaba seems to be calling me is hopeless fool." Kazuma voiced out, while drawing her into his arms and hugging her to him, this drew a giggle from Tsubasa. "Though Asaba was right about both of us."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" The fairy princess lifted her head to stare at her music prince.  
  
Kazuma laced his fingers with Tsubasa, "That you are indeed a fairy princess, and I was the fool that wanted you to love him, however I blotched it up, since I was communicating wrongly."  
  
"Communicating wrongly?"  
  
"Hai! Tsubasa I was never good with words." Kazuma stroke her cheek gently, "I was hoping you would learn I love you deeply through my music, all those songs I wrote, were for you only."  
  
Tsubasa blinked slightly, "Honto desu?"  
  
"Hai, honto." The lead singer of Ying and Yang whispered.  
  
"Ne Kazuma, when did you first know that you love me?" Tsubasa snuggled closer.  
  
"I didn't, it sort of grew at first sight." The blonde hair boy readjusted the blanket around his princess. "When I saw you, I love you it was that simple, but it was a different type of love, it grew from that love to more, I've mistaken it for sibling love." Shaking his head slightly in laughter, "I suppose it is like morning glories."  
  
Tsubasa giggles, "Why morning glories?"  
  
"Well Morning Glories are called that because the blooms open in the cool of morning. It is like how my eyes were open to the love I felt for you." His fingers stroke her hair, "I finally realize that I love you with my heart, was when I walked in on you sleeping." His eyes soften at the memory, "You were so beautiful like the morning light I felt drawn to you, and I almost kissed you." Flinching slightly, "I felt sick for I was about to take advantage of you and I couldn't do that, so I was hoping that you would notice my love for you by the music I wrote." Fidgeting embarrassedly at confessing his sins to this heavenly hime, he sincerely hoped she wasn't angry at him.  
  
Tsubasa felt her heart soften and fill with happiness. "Do you want to know when I realized I love you?" Going on without letting him answer, "It was when you were drifting away from me, when you went with the music that I thought you forgotten about me, that you didn't want me anymore." Seeing he was about to promise, she pressed her fingers against his lips, "I didn't understand that you were trying to show me that you love me through music." Feeling vulnerable, "I am not so confident Kazuma." She felt his arms tighten around her, "I don't really think I am valuable, after all before the time I thought I was in love with Arima, but he chose Yukino, then Papa fell in love with your Okaa-san." Whispering her fears slightly in dread, "The one fear I have is never to be wanted, my fear is that the person I love the most would turn away from me and pick another."  
  
"Is that why you thought I would turn away from you?" Understanding dawn in those gentle eyes that mirror Kazuma soul, he felt honored that Tsubasa would share something this deep with him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Meekly Kazuma whispered softly, "My fear is that I would be left alone." Smiling slightly, "I never complained one bit, whenever Kaa-san left, before she left I always called out, Daijoubu-I'll be fine." He felt his lips tremble slightly, "It was stupid of course, I wanted to grow up quickly to prove to Kaa-san that everything was alright, I wanted a job of course to help out in the family. Since Kaa-san worked so hard all the time. I never told her I was lonely all those times she left, whenever I came home no one was there to greet me."  
  
"We are the same." Tsubasa pointed out gently, "That was why I felt a bond with you before, when you help save me from the ecchi."  
  
"Hai, that was the beginning, I was grateful I met you, and I am twice as thankful that I now know you love me." Kazuma lay back and felt Tsubasa readjust to his body. "Ne Tsubasa."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He felt his body relax, "You're going to eat something soon right?"  
  
Tsubasa felt the warmth seep into her cold body, warming it, "Hai, I can't disappoint those morning glories." This drew laughter from her significant other. "Ne Kazuma?"  
  
"Nani Tsubasa-chan?"  
  
"Are we together now?"  
  
"Hai, we are."  
  
"Good." They both feel asleep comforted that they both had each other, and that they both weren't alone anymore.  
  
Two pairs of eyes peered from the door, then shut quietly, Shibahime Toshiharu and his wife Hiromi stood together in a tight embrace. "I am glad they are alright."  
  
"Hai Anata." Hiromi whispered, her eyes shining, "Demo this means we got to make sure they know the basic facts of life or else we might end up as grandparents soon." This drew choking noises from her husband. "Toshiharu Daijoubu?" Hiromi patted her husbands back concerned. While all of this went on, the two occupants in the room dreamed on in their own little worlds.  
  
Terms  
  
Daijoubu-It's alright [I'll be alright] Anata-beloved Ecchi-Pervert Okaa-san - Mother [Kaa-san] Honto desu - Really Hai-Yes Nani-What Hime-Princess Onegai-please Yada-No Iie-No  
  
9-13-03 Time: 3:47am 


End file.
